prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure
Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure (Yeah! ミラクルプリキュア) is a Fanseries by AwesomeElement5000. It's motifs are Miracles and Hope Plot The Kingdom of Kiseki is a kingdom of Miracles and Hope. But a evil organization called the Akuma Group is trying to destroy the kingdom and all hope. So a Fairy named Artsy is sent to find the Pretty Cures. But one of the Cures Little Brothers accidently discover their identities can they keep it a secret? Characters Eliza Jones/Cure Rosa Eliza is the leader of Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure. She is clumsy and easygoing. She is also a heavy sleeper and doesn't score high grades. She is Cure Rosa '''and her theme color is Pink. Bridgette Hanson/Cure Fiesta Bridgette is a shy brainiac and a member of Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure. She has a IQ of 250 and has a knack for inventions. She is '''Cure Fiesta and her theme color is Blue. Avery Vincent/Cure Bonbon Avery is a hotheaded and energetic girl and member of Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure. She plays soccer for the Fairview Middle School Soccer Team and is a star player. She is Cure Bonbon and her theme color is Red. Kimberly Woods/Cure Jubilee Kimberly is a Hyperactive and Kindhearted girl and a Member of Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure. She loves to throw parties for people and enjoys a good smile once and a while. She is Cure Jubilee and her theme color is Green. Marina Lovecraft/Cure Sonata Marina is a sweet and kind girl and a Member of Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure. She is a famous idol who sings for her passion of music and not fame. She became a Pretty Cure before the others and shows it. She is Cure Sonata and her theme color is Purple. James Jones James is Eliza's Little Brother and Jordan's Twin Brother. He is hyperactive and loves video games and reading comic books. He doesn't score good grades like his brother. But, he is the more hyperactive of the two. Jordan Jones Jordan is Eliza's Little Brother and James's Twin Brother. He is hyperactive and loves video games and reading comic books. He doesn't score good grades like his brother. But, He has a higher temper than his brother. Locations Fairview Fairview is a small town where the Cures live. It's eventually revealed to be in New York. Fairview Middle School This is the School the Cures and James and Jordan attend. It has a soccer team which Avery plays for. Kiseki Kiseki is a kingdom filled with Fairies who protect miracles and hope. It's where Artsy is from. Items Hope Bracelet A Bracelet that the Cures use to transform along with the Miracle Tokens Miracle Tokens These are tokens that represent Miracles all over the world. They can be used to transform if inserted into the Hope Bracelet and used for various effects if inserted into the Miracle Frame. Miracle Frame This is a object used by the Cures. Miracle Tokens can be inserted into the frame for various effects based off the Token mostly boosting the Cures Powers. Category:Series Category:Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure Category:AwesomeElement5000